


A Rough Night

by virtuesangel



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: For All Non Human Characters, Gijinka, It’s Just. Easier To Write, It’s just my brand lol, I’m sorry, Metadede if you squint, Okay maybe not if you squint .. There’s a good amount lollll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesangel/pseuds/virtuesangel
Summary: Kirby isn’t sleeping well. Meta Knight and Dedede haven’t either, but at least they all have each other.(Sorry for accidentally posting this too early!! I hit the post button by accident. Here’s the full thing.)





	A Rough Night

A cry pierces through the quiet halls of Smash Mansion late at night, followed by rapid footsteps.

Meta Knight hears a knock on his door, and while he’d usually ignore these sort of things so late at night.. Something compelled him to answer the door this one time. He pries himself out of Dedede’s arms and opens the door to see Kirby staring up at him, tears pouring from their eyes like rivers. Meta kneels down to match their height.

”Are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?” He asks gently. Kirby nods, sniffling and wiping their eyes with the backs of their hands. “Is it okay to touch you? Do you w-“ Kirby interrupts Meta Knight by latching onto him, crying into his shoulder. Meta takes a moment to respond, shocked by Kirby’s sudden hugging. It wasn’t unlike Kirby to do something like this, it’s just been so long since they’ve been comfortable enough with touching someone to hug them. Meta wraps their arms around Kirby within a few moments, holding them close and hoping to soothe them in whatever way he could.

”Poyo- Me-eta, poy-“ Meta Knight can assume what they’re going to say, but the fact that Kirby could barely even stutter out one word due to the force of their tears shattered Meta’s heart. Kirby doesn’t deserve to feel this anguish. They were just a kid, who’s never done anything but help others.

”I know, I know.. You’re scared of us being spirits, aren’t you?” Meta Knight asks, pulling away just for a moment. Kirby nods with a hiccup. “I’m not a spirit anymore, Kirby, and neither is Dedede,” Dedede stirs slightly at hearing his name, being that he’s just barely awake. “or any of the other fighters. We’re all okay. I know it’s hard for you to understand this, but we’re all okay. You saved us, and I’m so proud of you. We all are. Okay?” Kirby only continues crying in response, not processing what Meta was saying. Though, Meta expected this response. A child wouldn’t be able to process a speech like that during a meltdown. He scoops Kirby up into his arms and stands up to take them to their room, only to be stopped by Dedede’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I can take Kirby back to their room. You need some rest anyways, you haven’t slept right since..” That fateful day. “Well, you know.”

”But-“

”Shh. It’s alright, you need to sleep.. C’mon, sugar plum.” Meta Knight thinks about it. Dedede’s right, he really hasn’t been sleeping.. The sight of Dedede being vaporized without him being able to help or defend him whatsoever is burned into his mind, and it’s all he can see when he closes his eyes.. Even if Dedede is standing right there, alive and well, Meta can’t help but to think of it. Meta sighs and sets Kirby on the floor.

”Okay, fine.. Promise you’ll be right back?” Dedede nods.

”’Course. You lay down, I’ll put Kirby back to bed. See ya in a minute.” Dedede kisses Meta on the forehead and picks Kirby up himself, heading for their room. He looks down at the child in his arms, still shaking and sobbing over something that never should have happened. Dedede enters Kirby’s room and lays them down, kneeling by the bedside. He wipes their tears off their cheek. Poor baby. “Hey, Kirby. I know yer upset. I am too, about everything that happened. I just- I just want you to know that you’re the bravest kid- no, person I’ve ever met, and I’ve met a whole lotta brave people. You’re so strong and you saved all of us from the Seraph and- Well, certain death. Alright?” Kirby blinks away their tears in understanding. Dedede can’t help but smile at the kid. He ruffles their hair and stands up. “G’night Kirby. Sweet dreams. See ya tomorrow.” Dedede leaves the room, heading back down the hall to his and Meta Knight’s room. He hopes that Meta’s at least laying down..

Dedede’s hopes were squashed when he walked into the room and saw Meta Knight, still awake, standing at the window. Dedede sneaks up behind him and snakes his arms around Meta’s waist. Meta looks up, and can’t help but to smile a little. How Dedede looked so handsome, even with puffy, bloodshot eyes from sleepless nights of crying, was impossible, and quite frankly unfair. Though, Meta’s sure that Dedede would say the same to him.

”Shouldn’t you be sleepin’?” Dedede asks quietly, swaying back and forth slowly. Meta Knight rolls his eyes.

”I could say the same to you. You actually managed to fall asleep tonight, why did you get up?”

”..Didn’t wanna stay asleep without you. In case somethin’ happened..” Dedede grumbled. Meta Knight turns around in Dedede’s arms and looks up at his husband, cupping his face in his hands.

”Nothing’s gonna happen to me, teddybear. The Seraph is gone, Kirby saved us. Remember? I’m okay, you’re okay. We’re all okay.” Dedede sighs. Meta’s right. Everything is okay, and he knows that, but.. It’s just hard to get over something like that. “Come on. Let’s go back to bed. I heard that Palutena’s gonna make pancakes, first come first serve. How’re we gonna get the best ones if we can’t wake up early, hmm?” Meta smiles up at Dedede, and Dedede can’t help but smile back. He drags Meta back with him to bed, not letting go of him still. Not that Meta would want him to, anyways. It’s nice to be held. It feels.. Safe. Secure. Like nothing could hurt him. No Seraph, Nightmare Wizard or whatever can hurt him here. He just knows it.

”Love you, Meta.” Meta Knight can feel Dedede kissing the top of his head. He reaches up to ruffle Dedede’s hair.

”Love you too, Deedee.” Meta Knight knows he probably won’t sleep tonight. He hasn’t slept over an hour for the past week. But spending the night in Dedede’s arms is just as good in his opinion.


End file.
